Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Blackfire (W) ~ For Approval I was dying to do something. X3 Comments/Improvements?Silverstar 15:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded! I don't see any changes. :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it didn't reload.....I usually say overwrite, and it doesn't...Which part needs to be blurred?Silverstar 15:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The chest and legs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The right one's not reuploading! DXSilverstar 15:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, it'll reupload the right one in a bit! :)Silverstar 16:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The shading seems a little... Meh. Could you blur it maybe? (Lolz if It hasn't reuploaded, nvm) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if it's just my screen, but the ear farthest from us could use a little shading on the pink. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 16:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think the lineart by the limbs and chest got smudged a little. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I had to save it as jpg, it wouldn't let me save it as png. :(Silverstar 17:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Please comment, or give approval. Silverstar 00:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks pixelated. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) On mine its not...Silverstar 15:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the pixels. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't cuase i don't see them on mine. :( Silverstar 17:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Can someone else give some advise? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I looks pixelated to me, too... and I think there's waste around the image, or it just might be my computer (it finally works, I'll make a charart soon.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, there is a lot of waste. You have to remove that, Silver. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Where does it look pixilated?Silverstar 22:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon (W) ~ For Approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The ear pink seems a little too neon... Change it if you think it is. Btw, I really really love it! Prickle! 00:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Should this be approved? I think so :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I suggesy approval. Prickle! 22:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle (Q) ~For approval Likey? Comments? Suggestions? Prickle! 00:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I could see a couple white pixels near the hind leg. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :D Prickle! 00:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I still see them, and make the background transparent :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the dots won't go away. I filled 'em in and it shows up just fine on Pixlr and the document but for some reason it's not showing up here >.< What can I do to fix it? Prickle! 01:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It probably won't show until you wait a while. It's a lag, I guess. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 02:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the file would need to be deleted and then reuploaded. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You need to color the nose in pink. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Lucario (W) ~ For Approval Comments? Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The only problem is that he needs a page to put his charart on... Other than that, looks great! Did you add shading to the front leg farthest away from us? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pink the nose?Silverstar 17:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, okay, and I knew he'll need a page, though I wanted to get the charart out of the way. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Forget what I said about blurring the shading. I forgot your style of shading. Make the shading on the back leg sharper. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Long-haired Queen Blank ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Please comment. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! :)Silverstar 22:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Aww! It's so adorable! Wow, you are seriously skilled. :D SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved. (Anyone else agree?)Silverstar 00:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks ~ For approval Personally, I don't like these very much. Comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The back foot looks a little... Weird. owo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's my first time drawing a cat in this postition :S I'll fix it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. That's the best I could do...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... The ears look at little odd... And it looks like he hasn't eaten in moons xD Otherwise, it's perfect! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cats look thinner when they are all streached out while jumping. I'll fix it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) On the rear leg (Its facing us) the two is too big.Silverstar 17:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, the what? Two? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) TOE, Sorry. XDSilverstar 17:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Long Haired Med. Cat Blanks ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I think u should make him a bit chubbier. ^.^Silverstar 00:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Aproved! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved.Silverstar 15:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) And Faolan, Apprentices can't approve Images. XDSilverstar 15:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes they can, Silver. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :L Approved. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon (Q) ~ For Approval: Comments?Silverstar 00:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Remove the waste. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded!Silverstar 15:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Any more comments?Silverstar 22:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) If its not commented on, does that mean its approve...?Silverstar 18:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) More shading. And is her fin supossed to be yellow? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, ReuploadedSilverstar 18:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I still think it needs more value contrast. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ....What's that? XDSilverstar 18:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the highlights and darken the shading. I have said this several times.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Pup Blanks ~ For approval I was bored, so I decided to make a page for Perseus, and put a picture. I made it the same thing as my user pic, only different colors. It looked good for a wolf pup, so, ta-da! A wolf pup blank. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' It has to look almost the same style as the other two blanks :( Also, it doesn't color right. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to make a new one ;) Morningrose (MC) ~ For Approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) It's so beautiful... :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I likey! Blur the shading!Silverstar 22:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) K :) Just one min (or two hours...) I'm working on that stupid concept art DX I will not quit drawing it until it dosen't look a fan, but a stupid puppet controling thingy! :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Feather ® ~ For Approval Yus, I know i have lots of things for approval, but i'm pretty confident about this one! :)Silverstar 23:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Where is your light source? The shading is all, um, off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart (MC) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, blur the shading with the light!Silverstar 18:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Cat ~ For Approval I tried to make one again, only without coloring with pixlr, and I did better with the shading, I think: Also, I don't know what's wrong with the size, I didn't change it. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 04:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You have to list it under a new heading, if you don't it will be deleted. And you are not using the correct size. You must click on the image on the wiki first to view full size, then copy the image. The shading makes no sense. The line-art is broken. The orange patches too strange. The ear pink is to neon in color. And make the background transparent. Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC)